


商业AU-02

by Lali7645



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lali7645/pseuds/Lali7645
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 9





	商业AU-02

冗长的会议总是让人疲惫，对他这种“老年人”来说，保持一个姿势坐得太久对腰有不小的影响，更别提还要把他那双过长的腿塞进会议桌和椅子之间的缝隙好几个小时，身体变得像雕塑一般僵硬。布冯靠在窗边，无聊地晃了晃一次性纸杯里的咖啡，从嘴里喷出一团虚无缥缈的烟圈，默默祈祷没人撞见他又在咖啡室吸烟。倒不是说他这样的资深高层人员会因此有什么麻烦，主要是教坏年轻新人总归不是好事。但老天仿佛觉得他的一天还不能这么简单结束，咖啡室的门被猛地推开了。

「这里是咖啡室，不是吸烟室。」来人嘴里的话语就如同他身上的西装一样凌厉。

「这个楼层普通员工进不来，我还特地开了窗户。」看到来人后布冯松了一口气，重新把烟叼回嘴里「况且也没人在下班后还有心思留在公司，我进来前可是看到小伙子们早就跑掉了，除了你没人会知道，克里斯。」

「不要含着东西说话，很难听懂。」母语并非意大利语的葡萄牙人并不满意布冯含糊的狡辩，直直的走到他面前，伸出两根手指从布冯嘴里夹走了还没吸几口的烟卷。

「我早就说过，我十分乐意提供贴身贴心的语言教学服务，保证你能够对各种情况下的意大利语应对自如。」布冯低下头，意味深长地冲克里斯眨了眨眼，补充道：「顺便一说，你拿着烟的样子也很棒。」

「比起吞云吐雾和油嘴滑舌，你这张嘴应该做点更有用的事。」说着，克里斯把还在燃烧的烟卷扔进了布冯手里早已冷掉的咖啡中。

不多一会，密闭的空间里便传出暧昧的呼吸与衣料摩擦的声音。如果这时有人进来，就会看到被夕阳染成金红色的房间里，两个修长的身影在窗边的阴影里纠缠。克里斯抓着布冯的领带，迫使他低头献吻，而布冯在充分展现意式吻技的同时，双手探进克里斯衬衫与西裤之间的缝隙，在感受到柔软温暖的皮肤时发出了满足的低吟，粗糙的大手从腰部慢条斯理地向上摩挲，一点一点把穿得整齐妥帖的衬衫揉乱，在背部和腰部之间的曲线流连忘返。被带茧手指弄得有些痒，克里斯不满的哼了两声，咬住布冯的下唇，伸出一条腿抵上面前人的胯部，有些急躁的解开对方的腰带。布冯从鼻子里发出笑声，一边舔吻克里斯的嘴唇，一边调笑「一年没怎么见面，就这么想我？」

「只不过是看你在开会的时候都一脸落寞的回忆出差时光，作为温柔体贴的同事，来开导你一下罢了。」克里斯一半的心思都在解开布冯的衬衫钮扣这项工程上。

「如果我没在这里，你的一番心意岂不是要浪费了。」

「没关系，不是你也可以。」

「不要说这种让人伤心的话，」布冯夸张的用手捂住胸口，做出一副痛心疾首的样子「我可是想你想的厉害，连休假都没要就赶回来见你了。」

「怎么感觉你去了一趟法国，话变得比以前更多了。」克里斯拉着布冯已经解开的衬衫，来到咖啡室的黑色皮质长沙发前。

「毕竟语言有点障碍，还没有你这样体贴的同事可以时刻帮我分担忧愁。」布冯顺着克里斯躺倒的姿势，一边帮他把裤子拽掉，一边嘟囔「有时候觉得腿长也挺碍事的。」

克里斯仰着头笑了几声，手暧昧的抚上布冯的大腿，亲了一口他的嘴角「可是我很喜欢，你的腿交叠在一起的样子真的很辣。」

「这就是你在会议上发言那么久的原因吗？」布冯无奈的亲回去，贴着克里斯的嘴唇说「好吧，想到你会因为这个而兴奋起来，受点罪也值了。」

「是的，所以你动作可以快点。」

被人迫切需求的感觉很不错，布冯也不多废话，伸手准备帮克里斯做些事前准备，却以外的摸到一片柔软。

「你是做好准备过来的吗？」布冯忍不住笑得更开，直接伸进两根手指技巧性地按摩扩张。

「老年人做事太磨蹭，怕等到太阳下山都不会进入正题。」已经有些压抑不住喘息的人嘴上并不打算服软。

看着身下人嘴硬的样子，布冯俯下身，故意用脸上的胡茬蹭过对方柔软敏感的锁骨和脖颈，在克里斯抗拒的尖叫声中蹭到他的耳边问：「那你准备避孕套了吗？虽然我更希望你没有，但事后对你来说可能会有些麻烦。」

克里斯伸出一只手拍上布冯的下颚，把他带着胡茬的下巴推离自己，变魔术一样从布冯的衬衣口袋里夹出一片黑色哑光包装的小方块，在他眼前晃了晃「来上班居然随身携带这种东西，为老不尊。」

「你究竟能在我吻你的时候做多少事？」布冯大笑出声，捏着克里斯得意的脸恨不得咬上两口。又在对方的催促中用嘴叼过眼前的方块，一只手迅速完成从撕开包装到带上避孕套的全过程，终于把自己硬到发疼的性器推入了柔软温暖的肉穴里。

「好紧，看来你有做一个乖孩子，嗯？」布冯的大手抚上克里斯的脸颊，拇指慢慢描绘他的唇形，下身有力的律动着。

「唔…我看起来像是…会为他人禁欲，老老实实进行远距离柏拉图式恋爱的人吗…哈…」克里斯舒服的眯起眼，喘息的同时舌头不自觉地追逐起嘴边的手指。

「远距离恋爱？哈~我喜欢这个词，你应该早点告诉我，这样我可以多回来看看你，或者带你一起体验一下视频性爱和电话性爱~」眼神和语气都变得更加温柔，仿佛要把克里斯整个融化，布冯低头含住克里斯的耳垂，惋惜着错过的机会。

知道自己说漏了嘴，克里斯暗自懊恼，撇过头想做个把头埋进沙地的鸵鸟，同时躲开耳朵上让他颤栗的触感和低哑魅惑的声音，两者合起来就像一股热流，从耳朵深入脑内又散发到每一个神经末梢，温暖舒适的让他忍不住想要掉泪。

「你说你还没有用掉休假？」克里斯靠在布冯宽阔的肩膀上，还没从高潮的余韵中缓过来，半垂着泛红的眼皮，慢吞吞地整理衣物「我想去巴黎逛逛，你有没有好的导游给我介绍一下？」

「我刚好认识一个人，他不仅熟悉巴黎，还可以提供语言教学和各种“全方位服务”，绝对会是个让你满意的选择。」布冯难得看到克里斯这样慵懒的样子，在对方对付衣物的时候时不时找机会亲上一口。

「那我就期待一下。」系上最后一颗扣子，抚平西裤上的褶皱，克里斯起身离开，仿佛什么多余的事情都没有发生。

布冯双腿交叠，一只手撑着脸斜靠在沙发上，看着克里斯挺拔的身姿和略带别扭的步伐，默默的盘算要怎样在巴黎好好招待这位亲切又可爱的“同事”。他用他意大利人的血统发誓，一定会在那个浪漫之都给对方一段美好的难忘经历。


End file.
